Harry Potter, And the Ghost Revolution
by Snape1
Summary: This Is my first FAn Fic so be nice with reviews, It's major charectors are: Snape, Weasly Twins Harry & Moaning Myrtle
1. Default Chapter Title

Ah, Sitting back in a nice, quiet house, Some considered this a everyday affair, but to Harry it was wonderful Not to hear a belch, Or the loud sound of the refrigerator door creaking open. It was take your son to work day at Grunnings Drill Company, The employer Of Harry's Uncle Vernon.  
Harry had lived with Cousin Dudley, Was Large, Obnoxious, And All around an Unpleasant person, He was not unlike Uncle Vernon a large Beefy man, who despised Harry.  
His Aunt Petunia was no better She was a skinny woman with a long neck, whose favorite pass time was spying on the neighbors.   
  
Harry had lived 10 years with them, His past 4 School terms had been spent at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He Loved his classes ( Perhaps with the exemption of potions which was taught by the exceptionally prejudiced teacher, Professor Snape)  
He Loved his Friends, He Loved The Castle.  
Harry loved it there and could hardly wait for the school year to begin, he just had to wait 4 more days, 4 more days, he kept telling him self, it was the only way he could bear his  
Mothers family.  
  
  
4 days later Harry found himself standing on platform 9 and 3/4 with one of his best friend Ron Weasley waiting for one of Their best friends, Hermione Granger.  
They needn't wait long for she came running up to them  
"Hi Guys Sorry I'm Late!"  
"Hi Hermione Ron Said They All boarded and found seats together. The Train Started Soon They would be at Hogwarts! Harry Bought Every one a pack  
of chocolate frogs, They Started  
  
  
  
There Peaceful Nibbling By Hermione's screaming.  
Hermione what's Wrong? Look At My Famous wizard Card.  
Harry, Took The Card And Read aloud:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Severus Snape, A Teacher at Hogwarts  
Severus Snape is most known for the   
Death of You Know Who in 1996.  
Professor Snape will Continiue  
Teaching at Hogwarts, But will  
Be taking The Defense against Dark  
Arts.  
  
Harry, Gasped In awe, He now understood why Hermione Screamed, 'If Voldemort is dead then life would be easy!"  
Said Ron, They Spent the rest of the train ride. Discussing everything from Voldemort to the who the new Potions master might be,  
When They Arrived They took There seats in the great hall,  
And Listened to the sorting hat Sing:  
  
I'm The Sorting Hat, The Sorting Hat,  
I'll Read your minds and find where you  
Should be, Should You rest in Gryffindor  
Where There There Brave at Heart  
Or In Hufflepuff were Are the smart  
Maybe You'll Find Family In Ravenclaw  
Were they mean what they say  
Or maybe Slythrin is  
There you'll Get Your way!  
  
They watched as "Farewell, Martin"  
And "Liantino,Nataliea" were sorted to Gryffindor,  
Then, Dumbledoor raised his hand for silence and the hall was silent "I have an announcement to make"   
Two months ago Professor Snape, Killed Voldemort.  
The news was just released to the press today, as  
We needed to work out a few things.  
I would like to say this, Voldemort is still a threat, Voldemort is a ghost. Before Proffeseur Snape Killed Voldemort Voldemoert had given Instructions to a certain Mr. Petigrew, who is now, performing every spell Voldemoert commands him to. They are now more deadly then ever as Voldemort cannot die.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Harry Trudged down to potions It had been only 24 hours since Hermione had read the card on the train.  
(It seemed like an eternity.) It was time to see who there new potions teacher would be, Hopefully they would be better then Snape had been.  
as he walked in the room his eyes emiedietly shot towards the front of the room, in front of him he saw BILL WEASLY!  
His head was spining as he sat down next to Ron Who looked like he had just been hit with a stunning spell.  
"Did You Know About This?" Harry wisperd, "No, Mum & Dad Had been saying I was going To like the new potions Master, but this?"  
"Well He'll Be better then Snape!"  
"Proffeser Weasley" The chalk spelled out on the board " Hello, It has been my lifetime ambition to hold this post, To Show you That Potions can Be OK, I personally Did not get along with Proffeser Snape, But loved the making of potions"  
Bill said "I never knew that Ron Wispered To Harry "Ah,Ron That will be 5 points from Gryffindor" bill said as the whole room gigled, It was not hard to tell one weasly from another, All Weaslys Had hair that looked on fire.  
Potions went so quickly Harry did'nt have time to remember it was potions.  
As He walked down the hall to transfiguration,He saw one of the Weaslys doings, A small toad lay on the ground definetly the remains of a fake wand, ever since receiving The 1,000 Galleons from Harry last summer the twins had taken it upon themselves to invent numerous pranks encludinG:  
Explouding Snape,And Chalky Chocolate.  
Befor he knew it it was lunch and Hermione was in the library, (as Usual)  
Harry Knew were she would be and quickly found her , "What are you doing?  
"He asked? "I'm Trying to locate a curse that elimintae a ghost but there isent one, All the book says is that the Creature that can eliminate a ghost, Is a ghost but since a ghost can't preform Magic, That wont do us much good,  
"Hermione" "yeah?" Look Up the spell that transfers power from a wizard to a muggle, You know the one that last's six months?!"  
"OK, Here it is,":  
  
TRANSFORTITO:  
THIS SPELL IS COMMONLY USED TO TRANSFER MAGICAL ABILITIES FROM A WIZARD  
TO A MUGGLE, ONLY LASTING SIX MONTHS IT LEAVES THE ONE WHOSE ABILITIES HAVE BEEN TRANSFERD POWERLESS  
TO CORECTLY PREFORM THE SPELL, YOU MUST SAY THE PERSONS NAME WHO IS BEING TRANSFERD FIRST!!!!!!!  
  
Raise wand and say: "_____ _______TRANSFORTITO"  
Pronounced:  
Trance-FOR-tEE-tOE  
  
"HERMIONE! Remember In DADA Lupin had metioned that only ghosts & Basilisks could do any harm to ghosts"  
Maybe we could use the TRANSFORTITO spell on Moaning Myrtle Or Nerly headless nick give them the power to terminate Voldemort!"  
"Lets go for it" Said Hermione, So After Dinnner they went, Up to the transfiguration hallway, They met Nearly Headless nick,"  
and Informed him with all that they had found out, Hermione Raised her wand, and Said "TRANSFORTITO!"  
Nothing Happend, Harry Picked up his wand and said " DRACO MALFOY TRANSFORTITO!" Nearly Headless Nick Started to glow just as  
The wand turned into a frog.  
"Hermione! that was Fred And Georges Fake wand!!!  
They must be the only ones capable of preforming the spell!"  
Nearly Headless Nick Now had the ability to preform magic!, And Malfoy would make a fool out of himself.  
!!  
  
Heading back to Gryffindor tower they bumbedt into someone unexpected:  
Malfoy!  
This was perfect they through a few insults at him get in a fight And Slaughter him, He couldent do a thing to them!  
He was a Squib!  
"Oh Look Who it is Now, Where's The Pulper, I see the mud-blood and the "Mentally Desturbed Mania"(Malfoy was still Gloating over Rita Skeeters article"  
Even though Hermione had turned her into the ministry)   
They wouldent have to start a fight! "well At least Ron can do a simple nose enlarging and coloring Charm!"  
"I Can to!" Malfoy shot back angrily, (with a glare that Harry was used to, a glare that says, "YOU CROSSED THE LINE THERE")  
"Wanna Bet?" Harry Asked,  
"50 Galleons"Malfoy said  
"100" Harry said  
"500"  
"1000"-Malfoy kept quiet  
"deal" Malfoy said with a "You Idiot look on his face"  
"You go first" Harry said  
Malfoy retrived his wand Lifted it and said "Nosacolorge"  
Nothing Happend when Harry lifted his wand and repeated the Charm Malfoys nose expanded and flashed Red & Gold  
Harry was triumphent (It was rumerd that if this spell was performed on Hogwarts Ground's By a student the students house colors would Flash)  
Harry And Hermione walked Back to the Gryffindor common room, To Talk to Ron, Fred, And George,  
  
  
Fred, And George, Were Full of thoughts of amazing products:  
: GHost Magic, Frog Transfernito's And on & and on!  
Ron was in laughing fits,  
Over there bet with Malfoy  
  
  



End file.
